


The Difference one can make.

by Insane1001



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Lincoln’s P.O.V  
Lincoln stared at the wall of his room hoping the time would pass at a faster rate and he would be able to leave. He just wanted to find his brother, They would not tell i’m anything while he was stuck in this shit hole. Anything could have happened and he couldn’t be there to protect his younger brother.

Michaels P.O.V  
Michael was sitting up against the door of the cupboard that his foster father had thrown him in after giving him a beating with his belt. Tears falling silently not making a noise all he wanted was that Lincoln would find him, he just wanted his brother back. Running the blade across his wrist hard enough to bleed, he watched the blood run down his wrist and drip onto the ground making a small puddle.

Lincoln’s P.O.V  
Today was the day he finally turned 18, now he just had to find his 10 year old brother and they could start again. They could be a family and Lincoln could finally protect his brother, how he was meant to and always wanted to.

Michael’s P.O.V  
Michael breathed deeply as he curled into a ball as his foster father continued to kick and beat him, He could already feel the bruises starting to form on his normal pale skin. Today was the day Lincoln turned 18 now he was able to leave that place and maybe just maybe he would come looking for him well he continued to hope he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lincoln P.O.V  
As Lincoln stepped through the gate he saw a car pull up and in seeing a woman dressed in a office suit he figured social services.  
“Lincoln Burrows” nodding at his name the Lady then continued  
“We have been told you have been asking about your brother Michael” Lincoln started nodding urgently at the lady’s words  
“There have been some somewhat fragile circumstances, now that you are legally 18, you are now able to take legal custody of you brother, before these circumstances you had been listed as unable to care for Michael but now you have been prioritised as number one carer and legal guardian for Michael” Lincoln nodded but didn’t really take anything in except the two words Fragile and circumstances.  
“Circumstances? what circumstances are we talking about?” the Lady’s face set in a grim expression  
“Lincoln I need you to stay calm, We went to visit your brother and the foster father we put him with yesterday and we had to remove him from the house immediately he had signs of major abuse and malnutrition and self harm we have admitted him into the local hospital, If you would like to come with us we will take you to see him as soon as we can” Lincoln was shaking with rage, While he had been in juvie his baby brother and been abused and starved by this this sick bastard, he raised his fist in the air only to see it shaking bring it to his mouth he tried to stay calm  
“I want to see my brother now”

Michael P.O.V (Day before)   
Michael curled up further into a ball when he hear footsteps enter the house, the footsteps were lighter than his father’s footsteps thats when he heard it the female voice  
“Michael , Michael are you here” He whimpered immediately in response, The footsteps immediately fastened and his cupboard door was opened hearing a gasp he shyly looked up with his eyes looking at the ground.  
“Michael.......oh my god, Michael come here honey I’m going to make sure you get back to your brother don’t worry it all going to be okay” as soon as she mentioned his brother he knew she could be trusted and slowly uncurled an started to stand up but as soon as he put pressure on his ribs he collapsed again gasping for breath, the lady moved forward and grabbed him cradling Michael in her arms, I’m going to get you to a hospital and then tomorrow you will get to see your brother, Michael only whimpered in response and then he blacked out.

Michael was then hurried out of the house just after the cops pulled in and the lady got the satisfaction off seeing the sick man who had put Michael through so much grief arrested and then headed to the hospital where Michael was admitted and immediately sedated because the doctors could not calm him down, they then ran some diagnostic test’s and started him up on an IV to start getting the right nutrients into him to start putting weight on again.  
Soon they would put him through an x-ray to see if he had any broken bones or fractures and no internal bleeding. so far they had seen open wounds on his back that had seemed to been administrated by a belt, he had gashes and multiple bruises once he had been put through the X-Ray they found he had multiple broken ribs and a broken wrist they then wrapped those just as he was waking up again, he was immediately given pain medication through another IV and then a sedative because he just started to panic and they could not calm him down. The night passed and Michael Slept, doped up on pain medication


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lincoln  
Lincoln was fidgeting, he could not stay still he finally got to see his brother after 6 months, six long months, Lincoln had missed Michael and under these circumstances he would admit it freely as well. He just wanted to see his brother healthy again. The drive was taking what felt like hours but it had only been 15 minutes and after getting another swift glare from the lady in the suit he tried to stay relaxed but as soon as he did he got fidgety again he just wanted to see his brother, he heard the lady give a defeated sigh when he started up again and then spoke.  
“we will be there in 5 minutes lincoln so calm down, stop fidgeting and be on your best behavior” Lincoln was about to retort but decided against it. When he saw the stark white building with red cross start to appear in the horizon he started to fidget again, the lady said nothing but just glanced over to him and ignored it, The hospital was getting closer, when they reached the round a bout they turned off at the intersection and continued on towards the hospital and when they reached it they entered the hospital parking area and parked by the time the lady had turned of the engine Lincoln was out of the car and tapping his foot in a hurried fashion.

 

Michael  
When opening his eyes the brightness of the room burned them hissing in pain Michael scrunched his eyes hoping to dull the pain. Not realizing where he was and temporarily forgetting his situation in his half asleep dazed mission, Michael reached over to the other side of the bed calling lincoln and when all he felt was cold railing he immediately opened his eyes again and recognized the place he was in, it was a hospital and thats when he started freaking out all he wanted was his brother he didn’t like hospitals, he started scratching his arms and started to yell out, yelling for his brother  
“Lincoln, I want my brother, where is my brother?, I want my brother, Lincoln Lincoln where are you” In frantic tones until the welts on his arms started to bleed, he saw the doctors coming and they had a needle he started thrashing against the nurses who he had just realized where holding him down when suddenly he heard foot steps and what sounded like Lincoln’s voice yelling his name, opening his closed eyes he saw a figure in the door way and when said figure moved into the lights it was lincoln, Michael had almost started whimpering and then lincoln was reaching for him whispering soothing things into his ear and the Michael started to calm down and becomes a whimpering mess in Lincoln’s arm’s

Lincoln   
The lady had finally finished locking up the car and they were heading toward the hospital, they had only reached the front desk when the screaming started, Nurses and doctors streamed out of nowhere and where al heading in one direction when the words the person was screaming started to form in Lincoln’s mind the voice sounded like Michaels to  
“Lincoln, I want my brother, where is my brother?, I want my brother, Lincoln Lincoln where are you” Thats when he realized it was Michael his younger brother was screaming for him, he then saw a doctor reemerge from the room grab something holding it up to the lights, it was a needle an d headed back into the room. No way in hell where they sedating his little brother, he started following the doctor not even paying attention to the lady from social services calling his name all he could hear was his brothers panicked voice, moving into a jog and then a run he started to yell his brothers name, started to panic and then he was in the doorway, his shadow looming over everyone and there was his brother, he looked so fragile so innocent and as soon as he was in the door way he was on the bed his arms enclosed around his baby brother as he sobbed into his arms and let all his emotions out and slowly became a whimpering mess in his arms.

A little while later Michael had calmed down and Lincoln had taken residence sitting behind Michael on the hospital bed while Michael sat in between Lincoln’s legs and leaned back on his broad chest. Lincoln then asked about the medical report  
“so whats wrong with Michael What happened to him?” The doctor hesitated but when he saw lincoln’s piercing stare he started  
“Michael has open wounds on his back that had seemed to been administrated by a belt, he has gashes and multiple bruises we put him through the x-ray and we found that Michael has multiple broken and fractured ribs and a broken wrist, this is not accounting the starvation and malnutrition but we have Michael on an Iv drop as to administer the right nutrients his body needs every thing has been set accordingly and should heal in no time” the doctor finished, he did not seem to see the trembling figure of lincoln as he controlled his anger over what the doctor said the social services lady was sitting in the corner turning to her  
“You let my baby brother be put with a monster like that who pretty much ruined his life, I could sue both you and the sick bastard who did this” he said gesturing his hand to Michael who has started to rub soothing circles with his fingers on Lincoln’s shoulder and started murmuring to him  
“its okay lincoln, Im fine Im not gone you can protect me know” Lincoln started to relax as Michael continued to stroke Lincoln’s shoulder in a soothing way and the whimpered  
“don’t leave me lincoln”  
Lincoln rewrapped his arms around Michaela and let Michael slowly readjust to lying on Lincoln’s body and they both slowly dozed off, the social services lady smiledgot up and turned the lights off as she left the room.


End file.
